Love Stories
by Princess Teressa
Summary: A bunch of love stories with different couples and stuff. Please review, I would like that. Flames are accepted. Have fun reading.
1. Sonic and Amy

**Love Stories**

**Sonic and Amy**

**Sonic was at Tails's workshop watching Tails work on the X Tornado tiredly. Amy has been on Sonic's mind for a long time now, almost two months. Tails looked at Sonic with oil all over his face. "Sonic what are you doing, you're suppose to be helping me with the X Tornado?" Tails asked. Sonic didn't reply he just stood there day dreaming. "Sonic," Tails said. Sonic still didn't reply. "Sonic!" Tails shouted then Sonic jumped and looked at Tails. **

"**Uh…yeah Tails?" Sonic asked. **

"**You're supposed to be helping me out with this," Tails said, as he pointed at the X Tornado. Sonic didn't reply. "Sonic?" Tails said, as he looked at him. Sonic didn't reply again then Tails shook his head. Sonic smiled as he thought of Amy. **

_**Amy…oh Amy…I love you but I never told you…all I did was just push you away and told you to back off. **_**Sonic thought dreamily. "You're so beautiful and sweet with your mallet," Sonic whispered happily. "I've got to find her and tell her that I love her," Sonic said then sped out of the workshop. Tails sighed in frustration and anger. **

"**YOU WILL PAY SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, YOU WILL PAY!!!" Tails yelled. Tails sat down. "Ah, what the heck, he's in love so I better let him be," Tails said, as he stretched then fell asleep. **

**Amy was at her apartment sitting down on a couch drinking some coffee sadly. "Why does Sonic always pushes me around and tell me to leave him alone?" Amy asked herself. "He knows that I love him," Amy said. Amy took a sip of her coffee and sighed. **_**Oh Sonic, I love you.**_** Amy thought. Suddenly she heard a knock on her door. Amy spilled her coffee and it fell on the ground. Amy sighed. "Who is it?" Amy asked. **

"**Guess," Sonic said from the other side. Amy smiled happily and ran to the door. She yanked it open and threw her arms around Sonic happily. **

"**SONIC!!! YOU'RE HERE!!!" Amy exclaimed joyfully. Sonic didn't move and blushed. Amy looked at him confused**_**. He's blushing…does this mean he loves me?**_** Amy thought. **_**He's not pushing me away like he used to…he must love me!**_** Amy thought happily. Amy let go of him and smiled. Sonic walked pass her and sat down on the couch. Amy sat next to him. Sonic was very nervous so was Amy a little. **

"**Ur Amy…I…I…just wanted to ah…wanted to tell you…um…something…important…um yeah…something real important," Sonic said. Amy's heart began to beat rapidly. **

_**Is he…I don't know.**_** Amy thought. Sonic moved closer to Amy and brought his face close to hers. Amy's heart was about to burst right through her chest. **

"**Amy…I," Sonic whispered so close to her face. Amy stopped breathing. **

"**Yes," Amy said nervously. **

"**Love you," Sonic said then kissed her lips with so much love. The kiss lasted for about six minutes. Sonic pulled away then Amy fainted. Sonic smiled and held her close to himself. "I love you Amy," Sonic said then sighed happily. **

**After a couple of minutes Amy's eyes opened and she saw Sonic staring down at her. **_**Was that a dream?**_** Amy thought. Sonic smiled. **

"**Amy will you marry me?" Sonic asked, as he put a ring on Amy's finger. **

_**Oh my, Sonic wants to…MARRY ME!!! This is just like a dream come true! **_**Amy thought happily. "Oh Sonic...YES I'LL MARRY YOU!!! I LOVE YOU SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!!!" Amy screamed with joy and kissed Sonic's lips. Sonic returned the kiss happily. **

**A month later, Amy was in a room looking at herself in a mirror. She had on a pink wedding dress with red roses on all over it. Amy giggled. "This is a dream come true," Amy said happily. Suddenly Cream and Rouge walked into the room. **

"**Amy everyone's ready, you look beautiful," Cream said happily. **

"**You look stunning hun," Rouge said, as she smiled. Amy turned around and looked at them with a bright smile on her face. **

"**Thank you so much Cream and Rouge," Amy said happily. Suddenly Amy had tears in her eyes. Cream stared at Amy confused. **

"**What's the matter Amy?" Cream asked. Amy wiped the tears away. **

"**Oh nothing…I'm just so happy," Amy said through tears of joy. Cream and Rouge nodded. **

"**Alright now stop crying Amy or you'll ruin your makeup," Rouge said. Amy nodded then stopped crying. **

"**Alright, I'm ready," Amy said, as she smiled brightly. Amy walked out of the room and started walking down an aisle. All of Amy's friends were there and Blaze and Silver were there too even Marine. Amy giggled and continued walking. Sonic was at the end of the aisle stunned at how Amy looked. **

_**Wow…she's so beautiful.**_** Sonic thought then suddenly Amy made it to Sonic. Knuckles was on the side of them. **

"**Will you take Amy to be your wife?" Knuckles asked. Sonic nodded happily. **

"**I do," Sonic replied. **

"**Do you take Sonic to be your husband?" Knuckles asked Amy. Amy nodded happily. **

"**I do," Amy replied. **

"**You may kiss the bride," Knuckles said. Amy smiled happily so did Sonic. Sonic cupped Amy's face in his hands then kissed her lips passionately and lovingly. Amy returned the kiss happily and wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck. Everyone clapped happily. After a minute Sonic pulled away and smiled. **

"**I love you Amy," Sonic said. **

"**I love you too Sonic," Amy said then they kissed again.**

**

* * *

**_**Was that a nice story to all of you? Please review and tell me how much you liked it. Farewell. **_


	2. Silver and Amy

**Love Stories**

**Silver and Amy**

**Silver was going back to the future soon where he belongs and he wanted to stay but he knew he couldn't. Silver was sitting down at a lake and the moon was up high in the sky shining bright as can be. Silver couldn't stop thinking about Amy. Ever sense the day they worked together to find Sonic and the Iblis trigger, which was still Sonic. Amy was really mad at Silver for trying to kill Sonic. Silver sighed. "I hope she's still not mad at me," Silver said sadly and threw a pebble into the lake. "She was really mad at me but ever sense that day…I loved her. Blaze was just a friend but Amy was something more than a friend…I love her," Silver said, as he plucked some grass with his hand and threw it to the side. "Well…if she doesn't feel the same way I'll understand," Silver whispered. "I guess I better go back to the future now," Silver said, as he stood up. Suddenly he heard faint crying from on the other side of the lake. Silver looked over there but couldn't see anything. Silver sighed then levitated over. He landed in front of Amy. **_**Oh! It's Amy…and she's crying…I wonder what happened.**_** Silver thought, as he stared at her. "Amy…what's wrong?" Silver asked. Amy didn't say anything and continued to cry. Silver kneeled down beside her and put his hand on her shoulder softly. "Amy…tell me what's wrong," Silver said softly. Amy wiped some tears away and swallowed hard. **

"**S…S…Sonic…he…he said that…he l…l…l…l…loves ELISE!!!" Amy screamed and started crying again. "I loved him I really did but when I said that I loved him…he said that he loves Elise," Amy said through tears. "No one loves me," Amy cried. "No one," Amy said through tears sadly. Silver sighed. **

_**Poor Amy…I love you.**_** Silver thought then stood up. He put his hand out in front of Amy. "Come on, Amy," Silver said. Amy looked at his hand. **

"**Where are we going?" Amy asked. **

"**I know someone who loves you," Silver replied. "Now come on Amy…I'll show you who loves you," Silver said. Amy sniffled then grabbed Silver's hand. Silver and Amy walked hand in hand through a beautiful forest. **

"**Where is this person who loves me Silver?" Amy asked. Silver smiled. **

"**We're almost there Amy, don't worry," Silver said, as he looked at her. Amy nodded. **

**After an hour of walking Silver and Amy made it to a meadow full of beautiful flowers and the moon was shining on them brightly making the flowers glow and sparkle. Amy smiled brightly. "This…this is beautiful Silver," Amy said happily and sat down in the flowers and sniffed the fresh air. Silver pulled a pink rose from the ground and sniffed it. **

_**Mmmmm, smells very good.**_** Silver thought. Amy looked at Silver. **

"**Silver…who's the person who loves me and where is he?" Amy asked. Silver smiled and walked over to her. Silver then sat in front of her and handed her the flower. Amy took it from him and sniffed it. Silver just stared at her smiling. "Silver…who's the person?" Amy asked sweetly. **

"**He's sitting in front of you Amy Rose," Silver said softly. Amy stared at him in surprise. Silver took the flower away from Amy then held it up in the air. Suddenly the flower vanished then Amy was now wearing a beautiful rose dress and she smelt like roses. Silver helped Amy off of the ground and Amy smiled. "He's right in front of you Amy," Silver said. Amy smiled brightly. **

"**Silver…I never knew and how did you make the flower vanished like that and made me have a beautiful dress on?" Amy asked. Silver put his hand on Amy's cheek. Amy closed her eyes. **

"**I don't know…I think it was love Amy," Silver said softly. "I love you Amy and always have sense the day we met," Silver said. Amy opened her eyes. **

"**I think…I love you too Silver…I don't know what I was doing chasing after Sonic, now I have you Silver," Amy said. Silver smiled then placed his lips on hers. Silver then pulled away. **

"**I love you," Silver said. **

"**And I love you," Amy said then they kissed again.**

**

* * *

**_**Was that sweet**_**? **_**Please review, they would be really nice. Farewell. **_


	3. Shadow and Blaze

**Love Stories**

**Shadow and Blaze**

**Shadow was walking along a sidewalk tiredly. "I just came back from work and I'm feeling tired already," Shadow said, as he yawned. "It's 6:20pm…and I'm tired," Shadow yawned. "It's not like I worked for hours and hours," Shadow said, as he walked passed a bakery. Shadow suddenly stopped and looked through the window of the bakery. He saw Blaze taking peoples' orders and giving them pies, cakes, and more. Shadow always watched Blaze from the window because he likes her very much. "She wouldn't want me…she has a boyfriend and his name is Sonic the Hedgehog," Shadow whispered then sighed. **_**Maybe I should get something to eat, I am starving. **_**Shadow thought. He then walked into the bakery and looked around. Some jazz music was playing and people were talking and eating happily. Suddenly Blaze walked up to him smiling. **

"**Hey Shadow, follow me and I'll get you a table," Blaze said, as she started walking rapidly. Shadow followed her. Blaze then stopped at a table Shadow usually sits at. "There you go and I'll be right back to take your order," Blaze said then rushed off. Shadow sat down and sighed. **_**There…it just feels good to be in here. **_**Shadow thought. Suddenly Blaze rushed back to him with a note pad and pen. "Okay, what would you like?" Blaze asked. Shadow just gazed at her. Blaze sighed. "Hello, what would you like?" Blaze asked again. **

"**You," Shadow replied dreamily. **

"**Excuse me?" Blaze asked. Shadow shook his head. **

"**I mean a chocolate cake," Shadow said blushing. Blaze nodded. **

"**Anything to drink?" Blaze asked. **

"**Coffee," Replied Shadow. Blaze nodded and smiled. **

"**Okay, that'll be right up," Blaze said then left. Shadow sighed still blushing. **

"**What's wrong with me? I haven't been myself lately ever sense Blaze came into my life," Shadow mumbled. Shadow waited and waited until suddenly Blaze came back with a tray of freshly baked chocolate cake and a hot coffee. She sat them down on the table for Shadow and smiled. **

"**Any napkins?" Blaze asked. Shadow shook his head and stared at her. **

"**How come you quit being a princess, and let Amy be the princess?" Shadow asked, as he continued to stare at her. Blaze sighed. **

"**Because…I wanted a normal life, normal boyfriend, and a normal comfy house," Blaze replied quietly. **

"**I understand…do you love Sonic?" He asked. **

"**Of course I do, he's my boyfriend," Blaze replied sounding a bit depressed and irate. Shadow nodded. **

"**I…I understand. Now will you excuse me, while I eat my cake," Shadow said, as he started stuffing chocolate cake into his mouth. Blaze still stood there. Shadow drank some of his coffee and looked at her in bewilderment. "What?" Shadow asked. **_**Something's up, she's just staring at me. Did I hurt her feelings by asking if she loved Sonic? **_**Shadow thought puzzled. **

"**Nothing," Blaze said softly. "I was just…thinking about stuff," **

"**Oh, I understand. Very well, goodbye," Shadow said and continued to eat his cake and drink his coffee. Blaze turned and started walking away slowly. **

**BLAZE'S POV**

**Why didn't I just tell him that I loved him instead of Sonic? I'm just being real stupid today. I need some time alone for a minute. I walked into a big kitchen where they bake the sweets at and leaned my back against a wall. I then slide down and sit on my bottom. **_**I want to spend the rest of my life with Shadow. **_**I thought and sighed. I then got up and smiled. "It is decided then," I said and walked out of the kitchen. **

**SHADOW'S POV**

**I finished my delicious meal and sat a twenty bill on top of the table. I then got up and was about to walk out the front door until a hand grabbed my arm. I turned around and it was Blaze. She was smiling and squeezing my arm tight. "What?" I asked disoriented. **

"**I'm finished working and I need someone to walk me home…you know it's almost Christmas and I might get kidnapped so…can you walk me home?" She asked. I stared at her for a moment then nodded. **

"**Of course," I replied. Her smiled widened and she wrapped her arm around mine and then leaned her head on my shoulder. I blushed but she didn't see it. We then walked out of the bakery and started walking down a sidewalk. After what seemed like forever we made it to her small house. **

**BLAZE'S POV**

**We made it to my house and then we stopped in front of my house door. I looked at him and got some keys out of my pocket. He just stared at me, while I unlocked the house door. I opened the door and then looked at him. "Would you…like to come in?" I asked him. He hesitated then stepped into my house. I saw him went straight to the living room and sat down on a sofa. I went into my kitchen and poured a cup of apple juice. **

"**I can't stay here long," He called out to me. **

"**I know," I called back to him. I then walked into the living room and took a seat next to him. I kept taking sips of my apple juice slowly. He watched me then he just started staring at my apple juice. I put on a small smile and handed it to him. "Do you want some?" I asked. He stared at me for a long time then took it. He stared at it for a long time. "It's okay, I brushed my teeth at the bakery, my mouth is clean," I said. **

"**It's not that," He said quietly. I looked at him. **

"**Then what is?" I asked. He shook his head. **

**SHADOW'S POV**

**I can't tell her why. I don't want to be rude so I might as well drink it. I took a small sip then another and another. Apple juice tastes pretty good. I smiled a little and I saw her smile. **

"**See isn't it good?" She asked me still smiling. I quickly nodded and drank it all. I then handed her the cup. She took it and left me there. She then came back and sat really close to me. "Shadow," She said quietly. I turned my head to look at her and then suddenly her lips pressed against mine softly. She pulled away and looked at away. "I'm sorry, that was wrong," She said. **

"**No…it wasn't," I said then kissed her. **

* * *

_**There that chapter was for someone who asked me to make that chapter. You're welcome. Please review. Farewell. **_


	4. Shadow and Amy

**Love Stories**

**Shadow and Amy**

**Shadow was on the ARK admiring the earth before him. "I wish Maria was here…she always made me happy," Shadow said, as he sighed. Shadow suddenly smelled something like fries and turned around. He was face to face with Rouge. "Rouge…what are you doing here?" Shadow asked. **

"**I just came to bring you something to eat…that's all," Rouge said, as she shrugged. Shadow stared at her. **

"**The ultimate life form doesn't eat," Shadow said, as he frowned. **

"**Oh, that's too bad," Rouge said, as she smiled. "I told the cook to make these fries special for you," Rouge said, as she waved a brown paper bag in front of Shadow's face. Shadow whacked the bag away and held up a chaos emerald. **

"**Goodbye Rouge," Shadow said. "Chaos control!" Shadow exclaimed then vanished. Rouge sat down on a chair and started eating the fries. **

"**Hmmm, too bad, these fries are good," Rouge said, as she smiled. **

**Shadow appeared in Station Square and it was snowing. Shadow shivered, it was really cold out. Shadow then slipped and fell on his face and dropped the chaos emerald. The chaos emerald rolled into a sewer and fell in. "No!" Shadow shouted. Shadow got up angrily and started walking again. Suddenly he saw Amy walk into a house. Shadow approached the house slowly. Shadow then watched Amy from a window. Amy sat down on a couch and sighed. **

"**Sonic says he'll go out with me then he doesn't even show up," Amy mumbled angrily. Shadow crossed his arms over his chest. **

"**That's what the faker does," Shadow said. **_**I would be better than that.**_** Shadow thought. **_**I do kind of like…her.**_** Shadow thought again. Shadow shook his head. "No! What am I thinking? The ultimate life form doesn't need a girlfriend and he can't love," Shadow told himself. "But every time I see her…I feel something…an emotion and it feels good," Shadow whispered. "It must be love," Shadow said. **

"**Then that means the ultimate life form can love," Shadow said, as he stared at Amy. Amy turned on a TV that was in front of her. Something came on and Amy giggled happily. Shadow smiled, he always liked Amy's giggles. "She makes me smile," Shadow whispered. Amy sat down and with a smile on her face. **

"**He, he, he, Hickory Sticky always makes me laugh, ha!" Amy exclaimed cutely. Shadow's smile grew wider. **

_**Her smile…it makes me smile.**_** Shadow thought still smiling. "If only you knew that I secretly love you," Shadow whispered. Amy got up and went upstairs. After a couple of minutes Amy walked down stairs with a long white dress on with red roses on all over it. Amy turned the TV off and turned on a radio. The song No Ordinary Love came on by Sade. Amy started singing to the song and dancing happily. Amy spun around in a circle. All Shadow could do was watch with a smile on his face. "She's so beautiful…I wonder why the faker turned down on Amy…she's the most beautiful hedgehog I'd ever met," Shadow said. After a couple of minutes the song went off then Amy put her hands on her hips and frowned. **

"**If only I had a partner to dance with," Amy said, as she sighed sadly. "I hate Sonic, from now on I'm not going near him nor am I going to talk to him," Amy said angrily. Shadow gulped then walked up to the door. Shadow raised his hand to knock on the door and stopped. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath then let it out. **

"**Here goes nothing," Shadow said then knocked on the door. Amy suddenly ran to the door really fast. She opened it slowly and saw Shadow. A smile appeared on Amy's face. **

"**Shadow, what are you doing here?" Amy asked. **

"**Well I uh…saw your house and…I uh…decided to um…stop by…if that's okay with you, Amy," Shadow said, as he blushed. **_**I'm not talking right at all, darn!**_** Shadow thought. Amy's smile grew wider. **

_**Shadow came to visit me! He's so nice…and handsome, I never realized how handsome Shadow looked. **_**Amy thought. **_**Hmmm, he can be my dance partner.**_** Amy thought again. "Okay, come on in Shadow," Amy said, as she moved out of the way so he could get in. Shadow walked slowly into the house. Shadow smelled the air in the house. It smelt like roses. **

_**Ah…the sweet smells of roses…like Amy.**_** Shadow thought. Amy shut the door and looked at Shadow. **

"**You can take a seat on the couch, I'll be right back," Amy said, as she walked into a kitchen. Shadow did a quick nod then sat down on the couch. **

"**Well, so far so good," Shadow whispered. Suddenly Amy came back with a plate of apple pie. She handed it to Shadow. **

"**There you go," Amy said. Shadow smiled and took the plate. "Wow, he never smiles…now he is," Amy thought. Shadow ate the whole pie in one bite and handed Amy the plate. Amy giggled. "You were hungry weren't you?" Amy asked happily. Shadow nodded. **

"**I guess so," Shadow admitted. Amy ran into the kitchen then ran back to Shadow without the plate. **

"**Okay Shadow, would you like to be my dance partner?" Amy asked. Shadow stared at her. **

_**D…dance with Amy?**_** Shadow thought. "Yes, of course Amy," Shadow said, as he stood up. Amy smiled then turned on the radio. Some soft love song came on then Amy walked up to Shadow. Shadow put his hands on Amy's waists and Amy put her hands on his shoulders. They started dancing slowly. Amy stared into Shadow's eyes. Shadow looked away blushing. Amy put her hand on Shadow's cheek and moved his head so that he was looking at her. **_**What is Amy doing?**_** Shadow thought. Amy smiled then placed her lips on his. Shadow's eyes widened then he closed his eyes and returned the kiss. Amy pulled away. **

"**I love you Shadow," Amy said. **

"**I love you too Amy Rose," Shadow said then kissed her lips.**

_**Was that romantic enough for you all? **__**Please review if you though this chapter was good. Farewell.**_

* * *


	5. Manic and Amy

**Love Stories**

**Manic and Amy**

**Manic, Sonic, and Sonia were in a house on some snowy mountains. Sonic was in front of a fireplace rocking back and forth on a rocking chair, Sonia was making some hot coco in a kitchen, and Manic was also in front of the fireplace wrapped in a gray blanket. Manic was close to the fire in the fireplace. Manic smiled warmly. The fire felt good to his face. Sonic grabbed a book from on the floor and started reading it. There was a snow storm outside, a really bad one and anyone could die out there. Manic looked at Sonic. "Sonic," Manic said quietly. Sonic's eyes lifted from the book and laid on Manic's face. **

"**Yes Manic?" Sonic asked. **

"**Are you sure there's no one outside?" Manic asked. Sonic nodded. **

"**I'm sure bro," Sonic replied. Manic sighed then looked away. **

"**What if you're wrong?" Manic asked. Sonic shrugged. **

"**Does it really matter?" Sonic asked. Manic looked at Sonic and frowned. **

"**Of course it matters, there could be someone out there in need of help," Manic said. Sonic didn't say anything and started reading the book again. Manic sighed again then turned to look at the fire again. "Maybe someone is out there," Manic whispered. Suddenly Sonia walked into the room they were in and handed them each a mug of hot coco. **

"**Were you boys talking about something?" Sonia asked. Sonic shook his head. **

"**Nope," Sonic replied. **

"**Yes, we were talking about if someone was outside in need of our help," Manic said, as he looked at his sister. Sonia nodded. **

"**Does it really matter?" Sonia asked. **

"**That's what I asked him," Sonic said. Manic frowned. **

"**Of course it matters," Manic replied. "That storm is pretty bad out there," Manic said, as he pointed at a front door. Sonia took a seat next to Manic. **

"**Manic…why would there be someone out there in a storm this bad?" Sonia asked her brother. Manic looked at the ground. **

"**Well…someone could've been out there before the storm started and didn't get a chance to get home or something," Manic explained. Sonic rolled his eyes and Sonia sighed. **

"**Alright, time for bed," Sonia said. Manic looked at her and frowned. **

"**You don't tell me what to do," Manic said angrily. **

"**Well, it's awfully late," Sonia said. **

"**Well that doesn't give you the right to tell me what to do, I don't listen to…" Manic was cut off by someone knocking on the door. Sonic's eyes moved towards the door, Sonia froze in place, and Manic stopped breathing. **

"**I guess you were right Manic," Sonic said. **

"**No, it must be the wind," Sonia said, as she nodded. Manic got up and walked over to the door. He opened it and Amy fell into his arms. She was freezing cold. **

"**A…A…Amy?" Manic asked. Amy didn't say anything she passed out unconscious in his arms. Manic dragged her to Sonic and Sonia and shut the front door. Manic laid Amy down by the fire. Manic felt her arm. "She's freezing guys, what do we do?" Manic asked with worry in his voice. Sonic didn't say anything just stared at Amy. **

"**I'll make some hot soup for her…if she wakes up," Sonia said, as she walked into the kitchen. Manic swallowed hard with tears in his eyes. **

_**If?**_** Manic thought. **_**Why do I have tears in my eyes and why am I worrying**__**so**__**much about Amy?**_** Manic thought. "I must have feelings for you Amy," Manic whispered, as he put his hand on her cheek. Suddenly Amy's eyes shot opened and she looked at Manic. **

"**Manic," Amy moaned then went back into unconscious. Manic swallowed hard again. **

"**Amy…wake up…please," Manic said with a tiny voice. Sonic looked at Manic. **

"**What's wrong with you?" Sonic asked. Manic looked at Sonic. **

"**I love her Sonic," Manic said angrily. Sonic nodded slowly. **

"**I…I understand Manic…I'm sorry," Sonic said, as he looked away. Manic shook Amy hard. **

"**Amy please don't be dead," Manic said, as he shook her again. "Amy wake up!" Manic exclaimed. "I love you! I don't know why but I love you…you mustn't die! You mustn't!" Manic shouted with tears rolling down his cheeks. Sonia ran into the room with a bowl of hot soup. She handed it to Manic. **

"**Here, give her some, it should warm the body," Sonia said. Manic took the bowl then used a spoon to get some soup for Amy. After that he put the spoon into Amy's mouth. Amy still didn't wake up. Manic sighed sadly and Sonia and Sonic looked away sadly. **

"**Amy…I love you," Manic said then placed his lips on her cold lips. After a minute Manic pulled away then Amy suddenly opened her eyes slowly and stared up at Manic. **

"**Manic?" Amy asked. Manic nodded. **

"**Yes Amy," Manic said, as he hugged her. **

"**I came here to tell you that I love you Manic, I hope you feel the same way about me," Amy whispered. Manic nodded happily. **

"**I feel the same way, I love you Amy," Manic said then kissed her lips. Amy returned the kiss. Sonic and Sonia smiled. **

_**Good for you Manic.**_** Sonia thought happily. **

_**Good work bro.**_** Sonic thought smiling. **

**After two days the storm was done and the sun was out shining bright. Manic and Amy walked outside holing hands. They walked to the edge of a cliff and stood there watching the sun. Amy looked at Manic and smiled. "I love you Manic," Amy said. Manic looked at her. **

"**I love you too Amy," Manic said then they kissed.**

_**Was it bad or not? Review please so I can continue. Farewell.**_

* * *


	6. Espio and Amy

**Love Stories**

**Espio and Amy**

**Espio was walking to his home followed by Amy. He's been chased by her for a month now. All of a sudden Amy loved Espio and Sonic went off with Fiona and had kids. Espio sighed. **_**I really do like her it's just that...she keeps on and I'm nervous to**__**tell her I love her.**_** Espio thought. Amy was running to catch up to him. **

"**Espio, Espio, wait!" Amy exclaimed, as she ran. Espio sighed again and stopped in his tracks. Amy made it up to him and looked at him in the eyes. "Espio I love you," Amy said, as she smiled. Espio sighed for the third time and looked at her. "Don't you love me?" Amy asked. Espio didn't say anything instead he started to sing. **

**Amy Rose you love me**

**What am I going to do with you**

**You follow me here and there**

**You follow me to my house, my room**

**You must really love me Amy Rose**

**You really must love me**

**Miss Amy Rose you keep following me**

**What am I going to do with you**

**What am I going to do**

**I know you love me but why**

**Why do you love me so**

**Espio put one hand on Amy's waist and grabbed Amy's hand and started dancing with her happily. Amy giggled then Espio continued to sing while he danced with her. **

**Amy Rose you love me**

**What am I going to do with you**

**You follow me here and there**

**You follow me to my house, my room**

**You're so lovely so bright**

**You make my heart beat rapidly**

**Amy Rose I have an answer for you**

**Yes I love you only you my Amy Rose**

**What am I going to do with you**

**You're so sweet and so beautiful**

**Espio spun Amy around in a circle then kissed her cheek. Amy giggled then kissed his cheek. Espio chuckled lightly then continued to sing. **

**Yes I have an answer for you**

**I love you Amy Rose**

**Amy Rose I love you, you keep following me**

**Everywhere I see you, right behind me**

**I just wanted to tell you the answer**

**I love you Amy Rose, I love you**

**Espio finished the song and stopped dancing with Amy. Amy stared up at him smiling warmly at him. "I love you Amy," Espio said then kissed her lips. Amy returned the kiss happily and wrapped her arms around his neck. Espio wrapped his arms around Amy's waist tightly and pulled her close to him to deepen the kiss. After a minute Espio pulled away smiling. **

"**I love you too Espio," Amy said then hugged him. Espio returned the hug and kissed her forehead. **

"**I love you," Espio whispered lovingly.**

_**Did you think it was romantic? Hope you liked this story and tell me if this was bad or not. Oh, and I made up the song. Farewell. **_

* * *


	7. Knuckles and Amy

**Love Stories**

**Knuckles and Amy**

**Knuckles was on Angle Island sitting near the Master Emerald thoughtfully. **_**I'm so lonely here.**_** Knuckles thought. "Sonic only comes on Sundays, Tails only comes once a month, Rouge only comes when she wants something, Cream only comes on Tuesdays to bring me cookies, and Amy…Amy comes some times to talk to me," Knuckles said, as he sighed. Knuckles then started to think about Amy. "Amy makes me happy when she comes over to Angle Island…I like to hear her talk," Knuckles said, as he smiled. **_**I really like her…I started liking her about month ago.**_** Knuckles thought. Suddenly Amy walked up to him. **

"**Knuckles, hi," Amy said, as she smiled happily. Knuckles blushed and stood up quickly. **

"**Ur Amy…hi," Knuckles said nervously. Amy nodded and sat down. **

"**Knuckles I want you to train me so I can know how to fight," Amy said, as she looked at him. Knuckles stared at her. **

"**Why?" Knuckles asked curiously. **

"**Well, because I don't like to use this thing anymore," Amy said, as she threw her mallet on the ground. It made a loud noise when it hit the ground. "Sorry," Amy said. **

"**Well, what kind of fighting do you want to learn…Grappling, wrestling, boxing, kickboxing…" Knuckles was cut off by Amy. **

"**Grappling, I want to learn grappling," Amy said. "Or maybe all of them," Amy said, as she smiled. Knuckles nodded. **

"**Alright and why do you want to learn this?" Knuckles asked. **

"**To defend myself when need be," Amy replied. Knuckles nodded again. **

"**Okay, follow me," Knuckles said, as he started to walk away. Amy got up and started following him. Knuckles lead Amy to a large clearing. Knuckles looked at Amy's clothing. She had on some pink pants, a pink shirt, and her regular boots. "Nice clothing," Knuckles said. **

"**Why thank you," Amy said happily. Knuckles flushed and nodded. **

"**Okay let me show you some stuff from the top first," Knuckles said, as he backed away from her and got into a fighting stance. Amy nodded and stood there. "This is the first take down I'm going to show you right now," Knuckles said. Amy nodded again. **

"**Okay," Amy replied. Knuckles walked up to her and wrapped on arm around her arm and his other arm wrapped around her other arm. Knuckles then quickly shot down to the ground on one knee and wrapped his arms around her legs. Knuckles then pushed her legs with his shoulder then Amy suddenly fell backwards. "Whoa!" Amy exclaimed, as she fell. Amy hit the ground. "Ouch," Amy said. Knuckles helped her up. **

"**See, can you do what I just did?" Knuckles asked. Amy nodded and then did the same thing Knuckles did but Knuckles didn't fall down. Amy sighed and stood up. **

"**Can we do things on the ground now?" Amy asked. Knuckles nodded. **

"**Lay down on your back," Knuckles said. Amy laid down on her back. Knuckles then mounted her. Amy blushed so did Knuckles. **

_**He's on top of me.**_** Amy thought. **

"**Okay Amy, I want you to wrap an arm around my neck and your other arm around my arm," Knuckles said. Amy did what he said and smiled. **

"**Now what?" Amy asked. **

"**Pull me close to you, you always have to keep your opponent close so he won't punch you or do anything," Knuckles told her. Amy nodded. **

"**Got it," Amy said. Knuckles smiled. **

"**Okay Amy, I want you to roll to your left side and push my leg so your legs can get out from up under me," Knuckles told her. Amy rolled to her left side and did what he said do. "Good, now wrap your legs around my waist and hold me the same way," Knuckles said. Amy wrapped her legs around him and held him close. "There you did the push the knee escape now I'm in your guard," Knuckles told her. Amy smiled. **

"**Great," Amy said happily. Knuckles nodded blushing. Amy also blushed. Suddenly Knuckles placed his lips on hers. Amy returned the kiss. Knuckles pulled away. **

"**Uh should we get up?" Knuckles asked. Amy nodded. **

"**Ur uh yes," Amy said, as Knuckles got up off of her. Knuckles then helped Amy off of the ground. Amy looked at the sun and it was almost over the mountains. "I should be going," Amy said blushing. Knuckles nodded. **

"**Uh yeah, of course," Knuckles said. Amy suddenly grabbed Knuckles's hand. **

"**Will you…walk me home?" Amy asked. Knuckles smiled. **

"**Of course," Knuckles said. After that they were walking through a forest to Amy's home knowing that in their hearts they love each other. **

* * *

_**Did you like this story, was it lame? Please review and tell me if you liked it or not. Farewell. **_


	8. Tails and Amy

**Love Stories**

**Tails and Amy**

**Tails was at high school in his Language Arts class. Tails was doing excellent. Amy was sitting to his left, Sonic to his right, Knuckles at the back, and Rouge in the front. Tails kept giving Amy quick glances. "She's so beautiful…I'm gonna ask her out on a date," Tails said. Sonic looked at him. **

"**What did you say Tails?" Sonic asked. Tails looked at Sonic. **

"**Uh nothing," Tails replied. Sonic frowned then looked away. Suddenly the school bell rang for lunch and Tails got up and walked out of the class room followed by Sonic and Amy. Tails went to the lunch room and sat down at a table with Sonic and Amy. **

"**I love BBQ chips! They're awesome!" Sonic exclaimed, as he ate some. **

"**I'm sure they are," Tails said sounding a bit annoyed. Amy looked at Tails. **

"**Tails are you doing anything on Sunday?" Amy asked sweetly. Tails blushed. **

"**No…why?" Tails asked. Amy smiled. **

"**I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the movies with me on Sunday," Amy said. **

"**YES, OF COURSE I WANT TO GO WITH YOU!!!" Tails yelled everyone in the lunch room stared at Tails. Tails blushed. "Ur um…sure Amy I would love to go," Tails said. Amy giggled. **

"**Okay, come pick me up at my place at 9:30pm," Amy said, as she stood up. Tails nodded happily. **

"**Alright…I can't wait," Tails said. Amy nodded then walked off. Tails watched her happily. "Wow, Amy and I are going on a date," Tails said, as she smiled happily. **

"**Tails," Sonic said. Tails looked at him. **

"**Yeah?" Tails asked. **

"**Why are you going on a date with Amy?" Sonic asked, as he frowned. **

"**Because she asked me," Tails said. Suddenly Sonic punched Tails in the face. Tails fell to the ground painfully. "Ouch!" Tails exclaimed. Sonic got up and kicked Tails twice then walked away. Tails held his stomach in pain. "What was that for?" Tails asked, as he stood up. Sonic stopped and turned around. **

"**I hate you Tails, you had to take Amy away from me," Sonic said then walked off. Tails frowned. **

"**I hate you then Sonic," Tails said angrily. **

**Sunday came and it was night time. Tails was driving to Amy's house in a yellow car. Tails looked at a watch that was on his wrist. It was 9:27pm. Tails smiled then after a couple of minutes he made it to Amy's house. Amy was standing outside with a long red dress on. Tails stopped his car and got out. He then walked over to her. "Hey Amy," Tails said, as he smiled. Amy smiled. **

"**Hey Tails," Amy said happily. **

"**Well let's go," Tails said. Amy nodded then they got into the car and drove off. **

**After an hour they were in a theater sitting down on chairs. They were watching a scary movie. Amy was snuggled up against Tails and holding his hand tightly. Tails was smiling. After a couple of minutes the movie went off and Amy looked at Tails. Tails looked at her then their faces drew closer together. Before long they were kissing each other's lips passionately. Tails pulled away and hugged her. "I love you Amy and I always have," Tails said lovingly. **

"**I love you too Tails," Amy said, as she returned the hug and kissed his cheek. **

_**Was that fine or was that silly? Please review. Farewell.**_


	9. Scourge and Amy

**Love Stories**

**Scourge and Amy**

**Scourge was in a restaurant with his girlfriend Fiona. Fiona sat across on a table from him. Scourge looked at her. He knew she really didn't love him, she loved Sonic. He knew he didn't love her either. Fiona looked at him. Scourge's hand lay on the table. Fiona moved her hand across the table to his and put her hand softly on top of his. Amy was sitting at another table watching them. Ever sense Sonic fell in love with Fiona she wanted Scourge. Fiona sighed and Scourge stared at her. "Why?" Fiona asked. Scourge didn't say anything and continued staring at her. Fiona grabbed Scourge's hand and held it. "Why are we with each other?" Fiona asked. Scourge looked away. "Scourge," Fiona said softly. Scourge looked at her. "Do we even love each other?" Fiona asked. Scourge looked away again. "Scourge," Fiona said and sighed. "Look at me," Fiona said. Scourge looked at her. "Do we even love each other?" Fiona asked. Scourge was about to look away again then Fiona said. "Don't," **

"**Fiona…I don't think I have love for you anymore…and you don't have love for me…you just did it because…because, I don't know," Scourge said softly. Fiona let go of his hand and looked away. Scourge also looked away. Fiona then stood up. Scourge did the same and looked at her. Fiona looked at him. "I know you love Sonic," Scourge said. **

"**Yes, I know…and I also know that you have strong feelings for Amy Rose," Fiona said. Scourge swallowed hard. **

_**Amy? That pink hedgehog? No it can't be.**_** Scourge thought. **_**I kind of do have feelings for the girl but not like that.**_** Scourge thought again. "Fiona, you must be joking," Scourge told her. Fiona nodded. **

"**Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," Fiona said then left. Scourge sat down. Amy suddenly walked over to him. **

"**Uh hi Scourge," Amy said nervously. Scourge looked at her and his heart beat rapidly. **

"**Hi Amy," Scourge said nervously. **

"**Do um…you mind if I um…sit here…with you?" Amy asked, as she blushed. **

"**Uh um sure," Scourge said with a nervous voice. Amy sat down shakily. **

"**Scourge…what happened to Fiona?" Amy asked. **

"**Nothing," Scourge replied. Amy frowned. **

"**You're lying and I know it," Amy said. Scourge looked at her and frowned. **

"**Alright, she left…we just realized that we didn't love each other," Scourge said, as he looked away. Amy sighed and put her hands on the table. **

"**Shall I order us some drinks?" Amy asked. Scourge shook his head. **

"**No…you don't have to do that," Scourge replied. **

_**Wow…I didn't know Scourge was this nice, he must've changed. **_**Amy thought. Scourge looked at her again. **

"**What are you thinking about?" Scourge asked. Amy looked at him blushing. **

"**Nothing," Amy replied. Scourge frowned. **

"**I can tell when you're lying, Amy," Scourge said. Amy gulped nervously. Amy looked away. **

"**How can you tell?" Amy asked. **

"**Well isn't it obvious? You had a look of contemplating," Scourge said, as he smiled. Amy smiled and blushed even more. **

"**You're good at that aren't you?" Amy asked. Scourge shook his head slowly. **

"**No…," Scourge said. Amy nodded. **

"**Oh alright," Amy said. **

"**Amy," Scourge said. **

"**Yes Scourge?" Amy asked. Scourge bit his lip. **

_**Should I tell her how I feel about her?**_** Scourge thought. Amy grinned and shifted in her seat. **

"**You have a look of contemplating, Scourge," Amy said still grinning. Scourge blushed. "What are you thinking about?" Amy asked. **

"**Nothing," Scourge replied. **

"**Stop lying please," Amy said with a happy voice. Scourge smiled. **

"**Alright…Amy…I was thinking about you," Scourge said and blushed madly. Amy also blushed madly. **

"**Scourge…I was thinking about you," Amy said. Scourge put his hand on top of Amy's and inched his face closer to hers. **

"**I love you," Scourge said. Amy's face was as red as a tomato. **

"**Oh," Amy said, as Scourge pressed his lips against hers. Amy returned the kiss. Scourge pulled away slowly and stared at her. **

"**Well Amy, don't you love me?" Scourge asked. **

"**Yes, I love you," Amy said then pressed her lips against his. **

_**Tell me if you liked this story. Please review. Farewell. **_


	10. Miles and Amy

**Love Stories**

**Miles and Amy**

**Amy was at a park at night sitting on a bench alone. "Today is Valentines Day and I don't have anyone to be my Valentine," Amy said sadly. Amy looked up at the moon. Amy then looked at her watch that was on her wrist. It read 11: 39pm. "Just some minutes left then Valentines Day will be over," Amy thought sadly and slumped back in the bench she was sitting on. Suddenly she saw Miles walk up to her. Amy stood up fast and got into a fighting stance. "Miles! What are you doing here?!" Amy exclaimed angrily. Miles sat down on the bench. **

"**I have not come here to harm you Amy Rose," Miles told her. Amy relaxed and stared at him. **

"**What then?" Amy asked. Miles didn't look at her. **

"**I know you're the enemy but I hate to say this…I love you Amy," Miles told her. Amy's heart stopped. **

_**M…M…Miles?**_** Amy thought blushing. **_**Miles?**_** Amy thought. **

"**I really love you," Miles said without looking at her. Amy's heart started beating again and Amy took in a deep breath then let it out. **

_**Miles?**_** Amy thought. **_**Why Miles? Why not Scourge or Patch? I never thought**__**of Miles loving me.**_** Amy pondered. **

"**You're thinking, yes I was thinking too when I realized that I loved you," Miles told her. "Come, sit," Miles said still not looking at her. Amy sat down next to him very nervously. Amy's heart started beating rapidly. "I can hear your heart…mines is beating rapidly too," Miles said with a little nervous in his voice. **

"**I can't believe this," Amy whispered. **

"**Yes, I can't believe it either," Miles said. Miles looked at her. "Don't you feel something between us?" Miles asked. Amy stopped breathing. **

_**Yeah…I guess I do.**_** Amy thought. "Yes," Amy whispered. Miles did a small smile then it faded. **

"**What time is it?" Miles asked. Amy looked at her watch trembling with nervousness. It read 11:42pm. **

"**It's 11:42pm…why?" Amy asked. Miles smiled a little and looked at Amy. **

"**I have made a little Valentines Day song for you," Miles replied. Amy nodded. Miles started to sing. **

**Will you, will you, will you**

**Be my Valentine**

**Will you, will you, will you**

**Be my Valentine**

**I'll be yours, you'll be mine**

**We'll be each others forever**

**Be my Valentine, forever**

**Forever, forever, forever**

**Will you, will you, will you**

**Be my Valentine**

**Will you, will you, will you**

**Be my Valentine**

**Would be my Valentine**

**Would you, would you, would you**

**Baby would you, would you**

**Be my Valentine forever**

**Forever and ever**

**Ever forever**

**I'll be yours and you'll be mine**

**My Valentine I love you**

**My Valentine I love you**

**And you only, you only my Valentine, I love you**

**Miles finished and stared at Amy. Amy stared at him. **_**His voice was so nice.**_** Amy pondered. **_**I do love Miles, I always have.**_** Amy contemplated. Miles wrapped his arms around Amy's body tightly. **

"**I love you Amy," Miles whispered lovingly in her ear. Amy smiled happily. **

"**Miles…I love you too," Amy said. Miles let go of her then pressed his lips on hers. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. They pulled away and Amy looked at her watch. It read 11:59pm. "I got a Valentine just in time," Amy said happily. Miles looked at her watch and then smiled brightly. **

"**So did I," Miles said. "So did I," Amy then pressed her lips on his lovingly. Miles returned the kiss happily.**

_**Did you like this story? Tell me in the review if it was bad or not. Oh just so you'll know, I made up the song and Amy was 16 and Miles was also 16. Farewell. **_


	11. Tails and Cosmo

**Love Stories**

**Tails and Cosmo**

**Tails was crying in his workshop because of Cosmo's death. "Cosmo," Tails said through tears. "Why?" Tails asked himself, as he stared at Cosmo's seed in his hand. "A seed," Tails said, as he put the seed into a flower pot. "Cosmo, why did you turn into a seed?" Tails asked. Tails walked out of his workshop and started looking for Sonic. "He must have turned her into a seed because she was too beautiful and young and she loved me instead of him!" Tails exclaimed angrily. "I better go find that fool!" Tails exclaimed and stomped off. Suddenly Cream and Cheese got in front of him. **

"**Hi Tails," Cream said sweetly. "I brought you some flowers," Cream said, as she held up a basket of flowers. "I picked them for you so you won't be sad," Cream said, as she smiled cutely. Tails whacked the basket out of Cream's hands it fell. All of the flowers fell to the ground then Tails stomped on them with his shoes. Tears welled up in Cream's eyes. After a second Tails just realized what he's done and looked at Cream. **

"**Cream, I'm so sorry I didn't mean…" Tails was cut off by Cream. **

"**I picked those flowers special for you! To make you happy! I spent all day and now you just whacked it away! I'm not your friend anymore Tails!" Cream shouted with her soft cute voice and ran off crying. Cheese followed close behind her. Tails frowned and stomped off. Suddenly Vanilla got in front of Tails. **

"**Hi Tails," Vanilla said happily. "I made you some peanut butter cookies to make you feel better," Vanilla said, as she handed him a tray of cookies. Tails pushed Vanilla and Vanilla fell to the ground with the cookies all over the place. Vanilla stared at Tails. "Oh my," Vanilla said sadly. Tails realized what he did and helped Vanilla up. **

"**Vanilla I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to push you, I'll help you make some more cookies," Tails said. Vanilla shook her head. **

"**No thanks Tails, it's alright," Vanilla said. Tails nodded. **

"**Do you know where Sonic is?" Tails asked her. **

"**He's on Angel Island," Vanilla replied then walked away. Tails frowned. **

"**Angel Island here I come," Tails said then stomped off. **

**After and hour Tails made it to Angel Island and saw Sonic and Knuckles talking with each other. Tails could see something in his hand. Cosmo's seed. Tails growled then ran straight towards him angrily. "What are you doing with Cosmo's seed?!" Tails shouted and threw a kick to Sonic's side. Sonic cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Knuckles stood up. **

"**Tails what are you doing?" Knuckles asked. **

"**Sonic turned Cosmo into a seed because he was jealous!" Tails yelled with rage. Sonic shook his head and stood up. **

"**No I didn't, why would you think something like that?" Sonic asked. Tails growled. **

"**Why do you have Cosmo's seed?" Tails asked angrily. "I just buried it," **

"**Because, Knuckles and I want to show you something," Sonic said, as he walked over to Knuckles and handed him the seed. Knuckles walked over to the Master Emerald and sat the seed on top of it. **

"**Master Emerald I command you to bring Cosmo to life," Knuckles said then chanted some words. Suddenly the Master Emerald glowed bright then Cosmo appeared on top of the Master Emerald. Cosmo walked over to Tails. Tails just stared at her in amazement. **

"**Tails…I love you," Cosmo said then placed her lips on his. Tails returned the kiss happily then pulled away. **

"**Cosmo…I can't believe you're alive," Tails said with tears in his eyes. Cosmo nodded and hugged Tails. **

"**Tails, Cosmo won't be here for a very long time…the Master Emerald can only make her appear here once and then she'll fade away," Knuckles said sadly. Tears rolled down Tails cheeks. Cosmo wiped them away with her finger. **

"**Tails…don't cry, I'll always be in the plants," Cosmo said. "I can still talk to you," Cosmo said. Tails shook his head through tears. **

"**No…Cosmo please stay," Tails said sadly. Cosmo shook her head sadly. Tears formed in Cosmo's eyes. **

"**You know I can't stay Tails," Cosmo said. Tails kissed Cosmo's lips, as she faded. Cosmo faded away. **

"**I'll always love you Tails," Cosmo whispered in Tails's head. Tails fell to his knees crying. Sonic looked away sadly and Knuckles sighed in sadness. Tails put his face in his hands and cried. **

"**Cosmo,' Tails said. Sonic walked up to Tails and kneeled down beside him. **

"**Tails…buddy, it's alright, Cosmo told you not to cry so don't," Sonic told Tails. Tails looked at Sonic then hugged him tightly. Sonic returned the hug. **

"**I love you too Cosmo!" Tails shouted. **

_**Was that sad and romantic? Please review. Farewell. **_


End file.
